Miles from you
by Frostyfluff31
Summary: Bruce and Natasha's thoughts about each other during their time apart. Thor:Ragnarok, post civil war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Everything's supposed to be in one chapter but I think it's better to divide and read the story in separate ones :)**

 **1st chapter of the fic plays out in Sakaar, in addition to the scene of Bruce and Thor's conversation after the latter asks for the Hulk's help against Hela.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I turned into the Hulk again, Banner may never come back."

Bruce steamingly expressed his conviction prior to burying his face into the palm of his hands. Strong guilt feelings soon followed afterwards but then again, the god of thunder was really getting into his nerves.

"Okay, okay. I apologize. I know I'm somehow being insensitive but I'm glad to have seen you Banner, and I'm here. I'm your friend, we are friends, and I truly care about you so let's talk about it, what you feel," Thor sincerely tells him, though some words seem to have faltered their way out of his mouth.

Bruce lets out a deep breath all the while shifting his hands to uncover the upper half of his face. Somehow, he's at loss for words. There is just a lot to take in, starting with the other guy. The Hulk has taken over his body for two long years, he was unconsciously trapped, senseless, unknowingly left inside, more or less dead. His worst nightmare turned into reality.

"I'm sorry, Thor. All of this is overwhelming. I hear you, I understand what you want me to do. It's just.." he pauses, hears his companion utter words that doesn't register inside his head.

In a snap he remembers her. They had plans, they were running away, he was holding her hand, their lips touched. It was brief, but it was very sweet. He felt the push, it was not a surprise. He understands why. He can never be mad at her for it. Her face was the last thing he remembers as he took the fall.

"How was she? After, you know," he suddenly continues, tone a little bit coy. What they had was no secret yet it also wasn't openly discussed.

"To be honest Banner, I only stayed a few days on Earth after Sokovia. Nat is, well, she's her usual self, though at times you know being around her, you'll notice it. She's oddly quiet sometimes," Thor truthfully says. The god's furtively vigilant, thinking there might be a sudden change in his shade.

Bruce absentmindedly nods, images of Natasha urging the Hulk to turn around flashes within his mind. He shuts his eyes, they were getting a little damp. He's sorry, he truly is. His unconscious absence had been years. It's hard to think about what she must have felt.

"If in any case I don't come back. Can you please tell Nat that I'm really sorry and that I..." he stops, uncomfortable with what he's about to say. It was unspoken, never said out loud before, he's uncertain if he should ever divulge it, convinced that it may not even matter anymore.

"I'll make sure you say it to her when we get back," Thor asserts wholeheartedly as he pats him on the back.

"I don't think it's possible. The other guy might not let me out this time," he fearfully admits.

"You're a great friend Banner, I'll do everything I can to repay you. You'll have that chance. You deserve it. She has to know and you're the one who has to say it. She's also our best option to turn you back," Thor responds. He pulls out a small rectangular card and hands it over to his friend. "I found this inside the bag. I believe it belongs to you."

Bruce flips it over and sees a candid photo of him and Natasha taken during one of the trial runs for the lullaby. She undeniably looks happy. It makes him smile, he'd do anything to see that again.

"Thanks Thor," he simply says as he folds the picture, placing it inside his jacket's pocket, the one near his heart. He's far from Earth but somehow, now he knows there might be a chance he'll come back home.

"Okay, when do we meet this sister of yours"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two happens after the events from Civil war, time as fugitives.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcx**

A year on the run, that's how long it has been. The hotel isn't first class, it's their 17th, no 18th? She doesn't really keep count.

Today's her free day as her name is not on the errands list. No matter how much she dislikes those chores, she isn't fond of the idleness either. It makes her remember things.

She opens the TV, hoping it'll somewhat take her mind off things. It shows a rerun of a drama they used to watch late night at the tower. Great. Just great. The world isn't cooperating might as well just go with it. She positions herself comfortably on the couch.

"It's okay to miss people, but I suspect you already know that," Steve abruptly intrudes, sitting on the opposite side of the furniture.

"Mind your own business Rogers," Natasha nonchalantly replies despite her annoyance towards his topic of choice. Everyone knows about the incident in Sokovia but never has she opened up about her relationship with Bruce.

"You, me, Sam we're more than just a team. We're a family now. You're both my siblings, we look out for each other. We can already tell if something's troubling the other. You can talk about it Nat. We'll surely listen. Maybe it's time to let some of it out. It might feel better," Steve continuously elaborates his stand.

"Are you finished with your Captain America monologue because your presence is what's troubling me right now," she straightforwardly says, thinking about heading out as she's certain the conversation isn't going to end here.

"I miss Sharon, I miss Bucky, I also miss Tony, I miss the whole gang. I think about them and say it to myself every single day," he speaks out again. "It doesn't erase the pain of longing nor regret but it helps."

Natasha doesn't say anything, she focuses her attention on the scene playing in the screen.

"We do things based on impulse, on what we think is right..."

Oh my god he's not going to stop. Where the hell is Sam when you need him.

She lets him talk, finish his piece, it was an awful long five minutes. She sighs, the way his sentence finishes makes it known that he's about to say a lot more, she swears one of these days she'll lose it and will cut his throat.

"You don't get to talk, the most you can do is make your ears useful," she promptly demands and thankfully receives a nod of approval as a reply.

"Alright, I know he's still out there somewhere. It sucks that I can't find him. I hope he's doing fine, wherever he is. But I what I really want is for him to come back. I'm not expecting a smooth reconcillation, neither for our plans to ever play out. I just want him to return. I want to see him again," she genuinely admits. "I miss Bruce."

She has a lot more to say but she's already given out too much. She doesn't want to disclose anything else. She doesn't want to elaborate how much she misses him, the things she wants to do when he gets back. How she's hoping they could have another chance, that this strong emotion for him is still burning inside her, secretly still wanting him to reciprocate it back after all these years.

She kept her mouth shut though Steve is right, saying some of it out loud does feel good. She's grateful to have a friend and much more because the super soldier kept his word. Silence ensued for the next ten minutes.

A clicking sound by the door announces Sam's arrival. Steve stands from his space to welcome him back but not before he examines her face for any reaction, her expression as expected, remains unmoved. But he knows better.

"I hope he does come back Nat," he unexpectedly says breaking the promise. "So both of you could figure it out. You're great for each other."

"Thanks Steve," Natasha replies, an eyebrow raised, he knows she won't let the mistake slip away. "Never rub it again, or I swear."

"Duly noted."


End file.
